Ojos de luna
by malenakawaii
Summary: Cuando el amor de un padre se vuelve peligroso, causa daño y sufrimiento a su paso. Un bebe que marcara la historia de Hinata, Hiashi y Naruto, donde padre y yerno se ven enfrentados por ella. Un amor enfermo y un amor verdadero que les causara a los tres heridas dificiles de curar. ¿Podra la llegada de un misterioso hombre ayudarla a sanar sus heridas? Nada es lo que parece.
1. Chapter 1 Reviviendo pesadillas

Mi nombre es: Milena Plaza. (Malenakawaii)

Soy colombiana y no es el primer fanfic que escribo, pero si es el primer: incesto, lemon y drama intenso que hago, así que espero que les guste y me dejen su opinión.

Os explico un poco más sobre este fic en específico.

Pareja prncipal: NarutoxHinata y HiashixHinata

Posibles parejas segundarias: Shikaino, Kakasaku, Gaatema… Etc.

**Advertencias:** Este Fic contiene varios lemon a lo largo de la historia (escenas de sexo explicito) lenguaje obsceno e incesto que pueden herir la sensibilidad de algunas personas. Si eres menor de edad leerlo estará bajo tu responsabilidad.

**Aclaraciones:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Los personajes aunque no son de mi propiedad; esta historia si es completamente de mi autoria y siempre tratando de respetar fielmente la personalidad de cada personaje original del manga.

Capitulo corregido.

**Fecha de corrección: **09-10-13

* * *

**Ojos de luna. (+18)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prólogo.**

Angustia, dolor y Amargura… ¿Podría ser peor?  
Sabías que terminaría pasando.

-Tu Tum Tu Tum- El latir errático de tu corazón, amenazando con salirse de tu caja torácica.

_ ¡Basta! _ Nadie te oía, solo sentías el golpetear del líquido carmesí en la fría roca, con tus pies descalzos y tus lágrimas recorriendo tus pálidas mejillas, rasguñadas y sangrantes por las heridas causadas por tus propias uñas.

¿Duele? ¿No creíste que esto pasaría? ¡Te equivocaste! Ahora lloras, gritas y te sientes sucia, lo que te hizo fue humillante y sentiste que la herida de tu corazón era más grande que las físicas.  
Te golpeaste una y otra vez, tratando de sacar de tu interior la semilla de ese acto tan aberrante, _ ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!_ Tu grito fue tan desgarrador que toda Konoha pudo escucharte, y entonces lo oíste. _ ¡Hinata-chan!_ Te tomo entre sus brazos y te acuno como una pequeña bebe indefensa. _ ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?!_ Aterrado te apretó contra su pecho. Lloraste hasta que empapaste su camisa con tus lágrimas.  
Poco a poco te dejaste llevar por la amargura y te dejaste vencer por ese dolor que desgarraba tu alma. Y solo entonces los brazos de Morfeo te sujetaron, dispuestos a enseñarte una y otra vez lo que semanas antes, aquel hombre te hizo.  
Sudaste y gritaste entre sueños reviviendo cada sucia caricia, cada golpe y cada asquerosidad que ese despreciable ser, hizo con tu cuerpo.

Silencio. Solo silencio y el dolor agudo que no te dejaba respirar.

Tú no lo viste, pero Naruto te aferraba entre sus brazos, y mientras tú convulsionabas entre pesadillas… Lloro por ti.  
No se despego de tu lado, te llevo a su departamento y te recostó en su cama sin dejar de consolarte.

Sentiste que no podías más con ese dolor y, gritaste una vez más. Fue tanta tu desesperación, que le rompiste el corazón. _ ¡Padre, no!, ¡Suéltame! Onegai no me lastimes _ Deliraste entre pesadillas, causadas quizás, por la fiebre _ ¡Oto-san no me lastimes!_ Y caíste de nuevo presa de la inconciencia.

Viste: su rostro, el sudor de su cuerpo desnudo sobre el tuyo. Tus manos sujetas con una cuerda, y las palabras que te dedico, antes de quitarte lo que con tanto anhelo guardaste para Uzumaki Naruto… Tu pureza.

_ Te pareces tanto a ella, no pude evitarlo, me enamore de mi propia hija_ Nada se compara a lo que sentiste cuando escuchaste de tu padre aquellas palabras.  
Sollozaste una y otra vez.  
Te pidió como esposa, ¡A ti!, a su propia hija, ¿Qué mente enferma puede hacer algo así? Y peor aun, ¡¿Que mente enferma, estuvo a favor de aquella monstruosidad?!...

_Neji…_ Pensaste en el y en como trato de defenderte. Trato de sacarte de la mansión y lo consiguió, pero ya era muy tarde, en tu vientre llevabas la semilla de ese asqueroso sujeto, al que un día llamaste "Padre" _Tienes que darme un heredero _ Te grito mientras se derramaba en tu interior. _ ¡No!, ¡Te odio!_ Pataleaste, lloraste y trataste de huir antes de que el daño pudiera ser mayor. Pero él solo te miro con severidad, como si aun fueras una vergüenza para el. _ Te daré una verdadera razón para llorar_ Te dijo antes de volver a mancillarte.

Tu vida se vio resumida a un solo sentimiento: desprecio… Solo podías sentir desprecio. Y entonces lo comprendiste. Comprendiste ¿el por que?, de sus constantes ataques. ¿El por que?, de su desprecio hacia ti.

Te obligo a taparte haciéndote odiar tu propio cuerpo. Como si tu cuerpo fuera una aberración de la naturaleza. Celos, eso era lo que el sentía, celos enfermizos al comprobar con horror, que con tan solo 15 años tú cuerpo era todo un homenaje a la belleza femenina y entonces decidido a someterte: te humillaba, te gritaba y te sometía a duros entrenamientos. Todo lo hizo por el simple hecho de mantenerte pura solo para el.

No lo soportaste. Eso era más de lo que tu frágil autoestima podía soportar. Convulsionaste de nuevo, preocupando de paso al pobre chico que te sostenía entre sus brazos.  
Él con lagrimas en los ojos y con el corazón rato, con ese nudo en la garganta por que viéndote así lo pudo recordar: Como lo defendiste ante Pain, cuando con tanto amor le miraste a los ojos y le dijiste sin titubear "Por que Naruto-kun yo… ¡Yo te amo!" recordó tu bello rostro, la sangre que emanaba de tu pecho al ser clavada con una barra de chakra sin contemplaciones y creyéndote muerta desato todo el odio que se había empeñado en mantener controlado. Solo pudo sentirse miserable por haber perdido lo único que le importaba. Por no poder protegerte. La ira surgió de lo mas profundo de su ser, sin ser conciente dejo salir al demonio que llevaba dentro. Y tu lo sabias, pero te hacías la ciega para evitar sufrir por un posible rechazo. Y tu te resignaste así de fácil, _El nunca me corresponderá_ Te dijiste a ti misma. Pero como siempre, niña tonta ¡Te equivocaste! Hacia mucho que el guardaba en su interior un "te amo" para ti. Hacia ya mucho que sus sentimientos por aquella jovencita de ojos color jade, se habían esfumado, dejando en su lugar un amor tan puro y fraternal como el que tú sientes por tu hermana menor.

¿Sabes por que Hyuga? Por que nadie dijo que en esta vida todo era miel sobre hojuelas, y con dolor o sin el, la vida en si, es un regalo… Uno muy valioso, casi como un privilegio.

CAPITULO 1

**Reviviendo pesadillas.**

**E****l amor verdadero, el amor ideal, el amor de alma, es el que sólo desea la felicidad de la persona amada sin exigirle en pago nuestra propia felicidad.**

**S**us perlados ojos se abrieron con pesadez. Dolía, su corazón y su cuerpo dolía. El techo era blanco, todo era de un blanco puro y entonces lo supo, estaba en un hospital.

Pero ahora el dolor la embargaba en mayor medida y por más que quería olvidar no podía y los recuerdos comenzaron a acecharla sin piedad de nuevo.

Se llevo las manos a la cabeza golpeándose con desesperación, pero el la sujeto con rudeza, sabría reconocer aquellos ojos azules en cualquier parte. Se encogió en la cama mientras el la miraba con reproche. Podía sentir su chakra descontrolarse, será que… ¿Lo sabe? Se pregunto a si misma.

Naruto se acerco a ella y la sujeto por los hombros, la miro con rabia _ ¡¿De quien es?!_ Grito furibundo, no podía soportar la idea de que otro pusiera sus manos en ella. No, ahora no. Justo ahora que aceptaba sus sentimientos y se enteraba de que ella se había acostado con otro hombre.

Se desespero.

Ella se quedo petrificada, estaba aterrada no quería perderlo, no quería que todo acabara así. Pero en su vientre llevaba el hijo de su padre y ya nada podía hacer para remediarlo.

_Y-yo ¡Lo siento!_ Rompió en llanto, se tapo su rostro con las manos. _ ¡¿De quien es?!_ Volvió a gritarle y ella se quedo congelada no sabia que hacer, estaba perdida, sola y completamente perdida. _Y-yo… y-yo_ Balbuceo pero el estampo el puño en la pared traspasándola, ella se estremeció y callo de la cama. Tambaleándose se arrastro hasta la esquina del cuarto y como una pequeña niña desamparada, se abrazo las piernas y escondió su rostro. _ ¡Maldición!, ¡Dímelo Hinata!_ Paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación furioso como un león enjaulado.

_ ¡¿Fue Kiba?! ¡Juro que lo matare!_ Hinata negó con la cabeza varias veces. _ ¡No! Kiba-kun no es el p-padre_ Y el se detuvo y su ceño se frunció, volvió las manos en puños. _ Neji…_ Susurro y ella se puso de pie rápidamente y lo sujeto del brazo mientras el trataba de retirarla. _ ¡No! Naruto-kun el ¡Tampoco es el padre! El solo me ayudo a huir de la mansión por que… p-por que mi padre me… el m-me_ Y callo de rodillas no podía decirlo, pero no le hizo falta. Naruto no podía creerlo eso era una barbaridad. Abrió los ojos estupefacto _ ¡No puede ser!_ La apretó entre sus brazos y los dos se quedaron ahí de rodillas, hasta que dejo de sentir los sollozos y tomándola en brazos la deposito sobre la cama de hospital.

(…)

**S**alio del hospital, estaba colérico y siendo tan impulsivo como era se dirigió a toda velocidad a la mansión Hyuga. Quería romperle el cuello, quería sacarle los órganos con sus propias manos y Kurama también clamaba por su sangre. _Mocoso, no puedes permitir que esto quede así_ Naruto gruño por lo bajo, ahora no estaba para soportar las bromas del zorro. _ ¡Cállate!, ¡Ese maldito enfermo pagara por lo que ha hecho!_

Saltaba entre los árboles a gran velocidad, y el chakra rojizo envolvió todo su cuerpo. Tenía los ojos de Kurama y paso llevándose por delante a todos los guardias de la entrada. Puertas, paredes todo, absolutamente todo a su paso era ruinas. Quería matarlo lentamente, quería hacer crujir sus huesos entre sus manos.

Inspecciono el lugar como un depredador busca a su presa, sus uñas eran garras y su sangre hervía. Lo localizo en el despacho tan estoico como siempre. **-¡Maldito!-** Entro rompiendo la fina puerta corrediza, con delicados tallados en la madera de cedro. Todo ese lugar destilaba prepotencia y de una manera retorcida destilaba elegancia.

Hiashi alzo la vista con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, lo miro de pies a cabeza suspirando con cansancio. _ ¿Que haces aquí much...? _ Sus palabras se perdieron en algún punto su garganta. Naruto lo había golpeado con tanta fuerza, que el cuerpo del líder Hyuga yacía en mitad del patio intermedio de la mansión.

Naruto camino lentamente hasta él, sus manos vueltas en puños, y gruñendo como un animal. Sus ojos tapados por su cabello rebelde y el aura demoníaca que desprendía, hicieron estremecerse al líder del clan. _ ¡¿Como pudiste?!... ¡Eres un enfermo! _ Lo sujeto por el cuello y le rozo por la cara un kunai, cortando-le la mejilla y luego bajando hasta la garganta, solo era cuestión de cortar la cabeza de cuajo. Pero una sonrisa sádica se asomo en su rostro. No, eso era demasiado bueno para el, y el quería hacerlo sufrir.

Lo cortó por todas partes: los brazos las piernas y, con cada corte su ansia de sangre se avivaba todavía mas. Hiashi estaba con la mirada perdida, pero de un solo golpe en el pecho lo alejo varios metros de el.

Naruto jadeo pero volvió a sujetarlo con una tercera mano, ahora estaba en modo bijuu y Kurama le pedía a gritos que le dejara salir a pasear._ ¡Eres un monstruo!, ¡¿Violar a tu propia hija?!_ Mascullo, mientras una risa macabra escapo de sus labios.

Neji llego en esos momentos y se posiciono en medio de los dos. Miraba de un lado a otro y al escuchar las palabras de Naruto su rostro se transformo en uno de completa incredibilidad. El sabia que la habían encerrado, sabia que querían casarla con su propio padre, pero no sabia lo que ese monstruo frente a el, le había hecho a su prima. _ ¡¿Co-como?! _ Pregunto perdiendo todo ápice de su personalidad fría y calculadora. _ ¡Como lo escuchaste!, ¡Este maldito violo a Hinata!, y no bastándole con eso ¡La embarazo! _

Neji estaba tan furioso que se dio media vuelta y encaro al ser mas despreciable que había conocido en su vida.

Naruto se acerco a Hiashi y lo tomo por el cuello, apareciendo a su lado un clon de sombra. En su mano se formaba un rasengan, quería estamparse-lo en el estomago y matarlo de una vez. Kurama ronroneaba pidiendo que lo torturara mas, pero a Naruto lo enfermaba ver su cara. Él tan sereno como si hubiese estado esperando ese momento desde que se despertó esa mañana. Ni siquiera se defendía, estaba esperando su final y el no se lo iba a poner fácil.

_ Neji, vamos a llevar a este maldito desgraciado a la vieja Tsunade _ Apretó los puños clavándose las uñas en las palmas, haciéndolas sangrar. Neji lo miro sin comprender, el no quería dejarlo vivo. Lo quería muerto. _ Matadme, acepto mi destino. Solo te pido una cosa Neji, cuida de Hinata y ese bebe que viene en camino, no espero que me perdonen pero no pude detenerme, me he enamorado de mi propia hija _Se dejo caer de rodillas esperando a que Naruto acabara con el, pero no lo hizo.

Naruto lo miro con lastima; era un enfermo y lo dejaría vivo para que sufriera el doble, mientras veía a su hija siendo feliz a su lado, mientras veía crecer ese niño llamándole padre a el y ese seria su peor castigo.

_ ¡No vales la pena!, una basura como tu, no merece ni siquiera mis golpes. Pero esto lo terminaras pagando caro, eso lo puedo jurar_ Naruto lo soltó. Había ido hasta ese infierno al que Hinata una vez perteneció, con la intensión de matarlo con sus propias manos, pero eso no formaba parte de el. Quizás dejarlo vivo fuera su peor castigo, para que viera nacer ese niño y para que el resto de su vida la viviera en la miseria. Viviendo una y otra vez el castigo que tendría que pagar por su enfermo proceder.


	2. Chapter 2 Alma herida

Perdonadme. Lo se, lo se no tengo perdón :( pero aquí me tenéis y espero que os guste. He de decir la verdad, me costo horrores terminar este capitulo pero aun así espero que halla valido la pena.

Mis agradecimientos a todos los que me siguen y los que dejan sus reviews prometo contestarles pronto.

Y si, respondiendo a un pregunta en concreto si, este será un Naruhina y pronto aparecerán mas parejas segundarias como: Gaatema y Kakasaku que espero que sean del agrado de todos.

Sin mas os dejo con este nuevo capitulo de OJOS DE LUNA (Naruhina) +18 :)

* * *

CAPITULO 2

**Alma herida.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando el alma llora, ¿es posible perdonar la ofensa?

Nunca desee el mal de nadie, siempre me mantuve fiel a mis principios: Tan pura, tan delicada, tan solidaria ¿alguien como yo tiene derecho a ser feliz? No, en este mundo solo hay cabida para los corazones fríos y traicioneros.

Yo que nunca conocí la desobediencia, fui engendrada para ser la mas delicada flor de un jardín infestado de veneno. Un veneno que se alimentaba poco a poco de mis lagrimas y mis tristezas. Un veneno que se cobro mi único y mas preciado anhelo: el entregarte mi pureza.

Como la lluvia cruel que arrasa los cultivos, como la infame humanidad que se ensaña con el menos fuerte. Una simple marioneta que se quedo a la merced del mas inteligente. Un mundo sanguinario para personas crueles y despiadadas.

Un corazón sangrante que le causo gracia al vil rastrero. Así como mi llanto lavo un día tus heridas, así mismo como tu bajeza te hizo un hombre despreciable. Despreciable ante mis ojos, despreciable ante los ojos de todos.

Un fruto incestuoso que cargare en mis entrañas, un fruto que por mas cruel que fuera su progenitor, se merece una oportunidad para nacer y ser reconocido.

Mi pequeño castigo que no merece mi desprecio, mi hijo y mi hermano: hijo de mi propio padre. Un dolor tan agudo que hasta puedo sentir que me atraviesa...

Un amor enfermizo y peligroso; un amor tan oscuro e incestuoso que rompió los esquemas de lo correcto y paso a ser lo imperdonable.

(…)

La nieve se agolpaba en las ventanas, pero sus orbes color luna no veían la plenitud de su belleza. Ya no lloraba, ya no sentía... solo miraba por el ventanal de su cuarto sumida en su propia tristeza. Con su delgadez extrema y su piel tan blanca que competía con el blanco del paisaje. Una imagen desgarradora que lastimaba el corazón de Naruto.

-Tienes que comer, Hinata- Su vista clavada en sus preciosas orbes, mirándola con seriedad. -Debes comer por el bien del bebe- El llanto nublo de nuevo su vista.

-¿Mi bebe?- Susurro. Sus manos temblaron y negó con la cabeza, -No... Y-yo no puedo N-naruto-kun- Se inclino en su silla sujetando con desesperación la camisa de Naruto. No podía culpar-la, en su vientre se gestaba el fruto de una violación por parte de su padre, ¿podría amar algún día ese pequeño ser inocente? Si, sabia que terminaría superándolo; por que también forma parte de ella. No seria fácil, lo comprendía pero el estaba dispuesto a ser un padre para esa criatura. Con pecado o sin el era un bebe que no pidió nacer, pero aun así llegaría a sus vidas.

-Hina… Escucha, lo he pensado detenidamente y he tomado una decisión- Su mirada era seria, una seriedad rara vez vista en su rostro. –Hinata- Tomo aire y saco la pequeña cajita de terciopelo rojo que había comprado hace un año, pero que había mantenido oculta por que aun no se decidía a confesarle a Hinata su recién descubierto amor por ella. Pensaba dárselo de otra manera, pero teniendo en cuenta la gravedad del asunto no lo postergo más.

Se arrodillo ante ella, que fuera un bocazas hiperactivo y fanfarrón, no le quitaba lo enamorado y quería pedírselo de la manera tradicional. Bueno por lo menos eso si podía hacerlo.

Hinata parpadeo sorprendida, no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando. Naruto, su Naruto-kun, ¿iba a pedirle matrimonio? -¿N-naruto-kun?- Sus miradas se encontraron por unos instantes. Azul y perla dejaron entre ver el poder que sus corazones ejercían sobre ellos.

-Hinata… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Hinata dio un saltito nervioso. No, no quería que todo fuera así. No quería que el se casara con ella por evitarle una humillación publica al ser madre soltera. Bajo de su nube y piso la realidad. Ella no podía hacer algo así, ella lo amaba y no quería orillarlo a una vida con un hijo que no era sangre de su sangre.

-N-naruto yo… No puedo, no quiero que te sacrifiques por mi y-yo te amo p-pero tu a mi no- Naruto se sorprendió al oír lo que Hinata pensaba sobre el. La miro a los ojos, aquellos ojos perla que tres años atrás, se habían cruzado en su cegada visión, permitiéndole sentir el amor real por primera vez en su vida.

Deslizo el delicado anillo sobre su pálido dedo, sellando silenciosamente su compromiso. Hinata observo el anillo de oro amarillo y oro blanco con un enorme diamante en la parte superior: elegante pero a la vez delicado.

-No… No vuelvas a decir eso- Apoyo su frente sobre la de ella con los ojos cerrados. –Yo te amo de igual manera Hinata-chan y quiero que seas mi esposa-  
Hinata sujeto su rostro con las dos manos y lo acerco hasta rozar sus labios con los de su amado. –Y-yo acepto N-naruto-kun- Naruto abrió sus ojos de golpe y acorto la distancia aun mas, aprisiono sus labios con los de ella deleitándose con su dulce sabor.

-Te amo Hinata-chan ¡Dattebayo!- Su sonrisa recobro su brillo. Aquella misma sonrisa que la había enamorado. Hinata se sonrojo violentamente, hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que lo tenia demasiado cerca. Sonrío avergonzada.

-Y-yo también t-te amo N-naruto-kun- Sonrío con dulzura, pero su sonrisa no era la misma que el había amado inconscientemente desde siempre. Esa sonrisa era sincera pero a la vez una sonrisa triste. La abrazo fuertemente y la alzo sin esfuerzo mientras giraban en círculos… Feliz, era un cabeza hueca endemoniadamente feliz.

(...)

El frio se abrió paso entre la blanca nieve y los barrotes de la celda, calándole hasta los huesos bajo las frías frazadas de la diminuta cama. Ahí con la mirada perdida, recostado con el cuerpo entumecido, se hallaba un hombre de 42 años, cabello castaño y ojos color plata sin expresión: Tan fríos e indiferentes.

Pensaba en todo lo ocurrido, pensaba en el dolor causado a su primogénita. Pero seguía sin ser capaz de hallar culpabilidad en su conciencia. Disfruto tanto su cuerpo, su dulce aroma a vainilla *Suspiro* su perfecta anatomía desnuda en su lecho, sus diminutas manos clavándose a su espalda mientras le arrebataba su pureza. Tan solo de recordarlo sonreía, por que a pesar de ser un pecado atroz, seguía siendo lo que era: y él era un loco enamorado… si, enamorado de su propia hija.  
Recuerdos.  
Excitación.  
Pecado.  
Solo podía recordarlo con orgullo, un orgullo retorcido de verla gestar a su hijo en sus entrañas.

**...(Recuerdo incestuoso)...**

Su pecado, su más grande tentación se paseaba por la mansión con un delantal que marcaba todo su esbelto cuerpo. Era afrodita plasmada en su hija, la imagen mas pura y sensual que había apreciado en su vida. Si todos supieran que el líder Hyuga guardaba un oscuro secreto, un secreto que llegaba a rayar lo innombrable.

Sus ojos divisaron a lo lejos la delgada y bien proporcionada silueta de su hija mayor. Danzaba como un ángel tentador, provocándolo hasta niveles inimaginables.

Sus ojos no apartaron la vista de su cuerpo desnudo, de sus pechos grandes y firmes. La excitación era su peor verdugo. necesitaba poseerla. Necesitaba hacerla suya.

Con sus ojos fijos en la erótica escena que se llevaba a cabo frente a el, se llevo las manos a su miembro erecto y palpitante. Con deseo devoro con sus ojos el cuerpo perfecto de Hinata, mientras se masturbaba a su nombre... sus gemidos roncos llenos de placer alertaron a Hinata, quien activo su línea sucesoria.

-¿P-padre?- oírla llamarlo con su dulce voz, lo éxito todavía mas. El vaivén de su mano fue aumentando y los gemidos del líder Hyuga se intensificaron denotando su grado de excitación. Si, lo había decidido, esa noche su hija seria su amante. Un gemido mas y Hiashi derramo su semilla en su mano bajo la aterrada mirada de su hija mayor. ¡Oh si, eso lo excitaba! Limpio su miembro con parsimonia, lo guardo y se dirigió amenazante hasta su hija.

Hinata se cubría con sus manos, temblaba de pies a cabeza. sentía terror. Terror de a ver sido ultrajada la pureza de su mente. retrocedió temerosa al ver a su padre acercarse, la suave brisa meció sus cabellos otorgándole una imagen demasiado angelical y sexy a Hiashi. Él la tomo con rudeza acercándola peligrosamente a su cuerpo. Sus pechos se rosaron con el pecho bien trabajado de Hiashi, quien no resistió el impulso de estrujarlos con sus manos. Hinata gimió dolorosamente, sintiendo como los labios de su padre profanaban los suyos.

-¡N-no!... ¡P-padre detente por fa-favor!- Sus puños se cerraron dispuestos a atacar a su progenitor, pero el la sujeto con rudeza y la tomo en brazos sometiéndola. Un fuerte golpe le nublo la visión y momentos después todo fue total oscuridad.

Hiashi la acomodo entre sus brazos tratándola con dulzura al verla inconsciente. Amaba esa mujer, la amaba como jamás amo a nadie, pero no podía tratarla con amor delante de los demás, o sospecharían que Hiashi Hyuga, su líder, se había enamorado de su primogénita.

Hinata sentía que unas manos recorrían su cuerpo, con el dolor aun latente en su rostro, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la imagen mas perturbadora que jamás había esperado ver. Su padre, aquel hombre que le dio la vida, la manoseaba lascivamente. Su cuerpo se movió por instinto y de una sola zancada se alejo de él con sus ojos anegados en lagrimas.

-¡¿P-padre q-que ha-ces?!- No recibió respuesta. Hiashi se puso de pie. Hinata miraba atenta los movimientos de su padre... lo vio dirigirse a su escritorio y sacar una cuerda vieja de entre los libros.

Hinata retrocedió hasta toparse con la pared del cuarto, él se acerco a ella y la sujeto por las muñecas. Hinata forcejeo, pero fue fácilmente sometida por Hiashi quien la ato a la cabecera de la cama. Ya atada y completamente desnuda prosiguió a desnudarse él mismo, en cuestión de segundos Hiashi abrió sus piernas haciéndole daño, y la contemplo por unos instantes.

Hinata sintió arcadas al sentir la mirada de su padre en sus partes intimas. Hiashi acorto la distancia y la beso con fiereza mordiéndole el labio inferior. Hinata gimió adolorida y Hiashi aprovecho para adentrarse en su húmeda cavidad. degustándola.

Los dedos de Hiashi viajaron hasta su zona intima, y sin previo aviso introdujo uno de sus dedos en su interior.

Las lagrimas derramadas contaban el dolor que sintió Hinata al ser penetrada por su padre, ahí bajo esas cuatro paredes en las que ella misma fue concebida, Hinata Hyuga fue deshonrada sin piedad.

Hiashi la observo fascinado por su belleza, era perfecta. Deliciosamente perfecta. -Si alguien, aparte de mi te toca, ¡los matare a ambos!- Su mirada amenazante y su voz cargada de celos le advertían la seriedad de sus palabras. -¡Lo entendiste!- Hinata asintió entre hipidos.

Hiashi la tomo por la cadera y la alzo para facilitarse mas la entrada. quería llegar muy dentro, tan adentro como le fuera posible. Hinata rasguño la espalda de su padre al sentir las fuertes envestidas. dolía demasiado. Pero dolía mas su corazón, su corazón que ahora se encontraba roto en mil pedazos.

Hiashi paro de envestirla y de un solo movimiento la giro dejando que sus pechos rozaran con la fría madera mientras el la penetraba una y otra vez con lujuria -¡Te amo Hinata!- le susurro al oído, Hinata sintió que moriría en cualquier momento. -No puedo detenerme, me he enamorado de mi propia hija- nada se comparo a lo que sintió cuando escucho aquellas palabras salir de sus labios. Se rindió ante el dolor y dejo de luchar. Hinata paso a ser un completa marioneta en brazos de su creador.

Un fuerte gemido lleno la habitación mesclado con los sollozos desesperados de la profanada Hinata. Hiashi gritándole una y otra vez -¡Tienes que darme un heredero!- Hinata negó una y otra vez. Sus lagrimas fluyeron libres por su pálida mejilla -¡No! ¡P-padre por favor no lo hagas!- Hiashi esparció su semilla en su interior sin remordimientos.

Hinata abrió los ojos con desesperación, ahora su alma estaba herida. Herida y seria imposible curarla.

**...(fin del recuerdo)...**

Hiashi sonrió, sin duda volvería a hacerlo si tuviera la oportunidad. Por que ella le pertenecía, su vientre así se lo hacia saber. Su heredero seria su mayor orgullo y Hinata seria su mujer.

Cerro sus ojos aguantando el frio de su celda, no importaba cuantos castigos le impusieran, Hiashi Hyuga solo tenia ojos para una sola mujer: Su hija.

(...)

Tsunade se adentro a la habitación de Hinata. No traía buenas noticias. Naruto la observo con preocupación pidiéndole con la mirada una explicación. Tsunade se acerco a Hinata y la miro con pesar -Hinata- Ella alzo su vista y sus perlados ojos chocaron con los de Tsunade. -Tengo algo que decirte- Naruto no soporto mas la espera y protesto de inmediato -¡Habla ya Oba-chan!- Tsunade se trago las ganas de matarlo ahí mismo, lo que iba a decir era importante y no tenia tiempo para malgastarlo con el cabeza hueca de Naruto.

-¿T-Tsunade-sama?- La quinta Hokage la observo con detenimiento hasta que por fin rompió el aterrador silencio.

-Hinata Hyuga, esperas gemelos- La habitación quedo en penumbras, Naruto tomo asiento y Hinata lloro hasta que sus ojos no tenían mas lagrimas que derramar.

Tenia que ser una pesadilla, una pesadilla espantosa de la que quería despertarse ahora mismo.

* * *

Y bien ¿Os gusto? espero que ¡si! .

El próximo capitulo estará cargado de sorpresas ¿podrán casarse Hinata y Naruto? ¿Qué pasara con Hiashi? ¿Y los gemelos? Esto y mucho mas en los próximos episodios.


End file.
